¡Lo Hicimos!
by Tao stalker
Summary: Ellos sólo empezaron por curiosidad, pero no sabían que era esa misma curiosidad la que los llevaría a descubrir muchas cosas. NxM / Nx?


**Ellos sólo querían experimentar que se sentía. No sabían si quiera si era realmente eso lo que querían.**

**Primer fic de esta serie y manga =) sean gentiles! xD**

Nitori y su amigo Mako-chan estaban sentados en la pieza del último. El día caluroso y húmedo mantenía los cuerpos de ambos niños sudados y con las ropas incómodamente pegadas.

El pensamiento de Nitori divagaba entre los hielos derritiéndose en su refresco y en lo genial que sería poder estar usando una falda y sentir un poco más fresco. Mako-chan lo miraba atentamente, la expresión de su amigo era exquisita, no pudo evitar sentir un calor invadir su cuerpo; su rostro se sonrojó y de pronto se sintió incomodo y demasiado conciente de su cuerpo.

A sus 14 años, ambos ya sabían que sus gustos no eran de los más normales para la sociedad, pero para ellos ya no era importante y la amistad y confianza que había surgido entre el par de adolescentes era mayor al prejuicio que podía existir por parte del mundo.

_N-Nitori_ - la tímida voz de su amigo sacó al chico de su mundo imaginario y lo trajo de golpe a la calurosa habitación. Nitori miró con interés al chico, hace tiempo no veía esa expresión aproblemada. No desde que interpretó a Julieta.

_¿Pasa algo Mako-chan?_ - respondió el otro despegando un poco la camiseta de su cuerpo. Mako-chan sintió que su calor aumentó cuando pudo observar la piel que se asomaba bajo la ondeante camiseta. Tragó forzosamente y trató de convertir sus sentimientos en determinación.

_Quiero saber algo _- dijo serio. Nitori levantó sus cejas en señal de que estaba atento. Mako-chan volvió a tragar y se acercó a Nitori - _quiero saber que se siente_ - sus ojos miraron un lugar que Nitori no procesó. Al contrario el chico acomodó su cabeza y acomodó su cabello atrás de su oreja.

Mako-chan sacó aún más valentía y llevó su mano a la entrepierna de su amigo. - _Esto_ - Nitori abrió los ojos sorprendido. Era la primera vez que alguien se le insinuaba abiertamente. Le extrañó y asustó el no sentir incomodidad o miedo por la mano que todavía estaba tocando esa zona de la que no se sentía cómodo.

_No me gustan los hombres_ - dijo casi ido.

_Pero quieres ser chica… entonces serías más rara_ - respondió su amigo con insistencia. Nitori lo volvió a pensar, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo cada vez más caliente por el día (o por lo menos a eso culpaba) le hacían dudar de su determinación de ser chica y de seguir enamorado de Anna.

_Eeh… M-mako-chan _- el suspiro salió apenas la mano de su amigo masajeó la zona. Quizás no estaría mal experimentar un poco antes de tomar una decisión final. Además su amigo se estaba volviendo un chico atractivo, un cuatro ojos de todas maneras, pero uno más bien lindo.

Nitori apoyó los codos en el suelo e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su amigo seguía tocándolo. - _mmmh… m-Mako-chan… tu mamá _- dijo Nitori. El cuatro ojos sonrió y se acercó al oído de su amigo. - _No va a llegar todavía, la tienda debe estar llena._- se inclinó y besó su cuello. Nitori sintió como su cuerpo respondía y no pudo contener un gemido.

Mako-chan estaba muy concentrado quitando los molestos pantaloncillos para poder tener una mejor vista. Nitori levantó un poco su camiseta, mostrando un moldeado abdomen (que era una suerte de genética) y elevó sus caderas para ayudar a su amigo. El movimiento y la vista lograron incentivar aún más las ganas de experimentar.

La ropa fue saliendo rápido de los cuerpos de ambos chicos, los cuerpos se frotaban entre sí, las sensaciones se expandían por los cuerpos de ambos. Nitori sentía cada nueva sensación cómo algo exquisito, algo que deseaba aún más. Quizás si le gustaban un poco los chicos y al parecer no era tan malo. Acarició el cabello de su amigo, el sudor había empapado algunas mechas, haciendo que se pegaran al cuello y la cara de ambos. El calor en la habitación era casi insoportable, pero ya a ambos no les importaba, estaban concentrados en el movimiento de ambos cuerpos y en el roce de la piel del otro.

Nitori gemía el nombre de su amigo sin vergüenza, mientas Mako-chan acariciaba ambos miembros con su mano y besaba la clavícula de su amigo.

Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, manchando con su semilla los dos cuerpos. Mako-chan se separó de Nitori y se recostó a su lado.

_Lo hicimos _- dijo con satisfacción estirando los brazos hacia su cabeza. Nitori lo miró sonrojado y asintió sin saber realmente a si se refería a experimentar, reconocer algo o el acto en sí.

Los dos, algo incómodos, entraron al baño a limpiarse y refrescarse un poco.

Mako-chan casi respondiendo a la súplica silenciosa del Shuichi dijo - _Me alegra saber que no te gustaban los hombres - esa frase dicha en un tono tan serio no hizo más que ambos reventaran en risotadas, terminando con la seriedad e incomodidad del asunto._

_Nitori llegó a su casa ya cuando las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, recibiendo el reto de su madre. Pero para Nitori eso no importaba ese día, había descubierto algo nuevo y que le había gustado. Se cambió a su pijama y se recostó. Su hermana lo miraba como si fuera un alien. Él, feliz, ni se inmutó, se giró hacia la muralla y cerró los ojos._

_Shuichi Nitori había entrado a un mundo del que sólo iba a ir aprendiendo cada vez más y en el que por fin podría descubrir más de si mismo._

* * *

**_fin! primer capi por lo menos... quizás...tengo pensada la continuación._**

**_Dejen reviews y aconsejenme...primera vez que hago algo como más lime...o lemon o como quieran llamarlo xD_**


End file.
